


Of Godfathers and Godsons

by HannaHazzard



Series: Thank God for Good Godfathers [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Bucky can be overprotective, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Steve is an awesome godfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaHazzard/pseuds/HannaHazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the one shots to my other story 'Thank god for good godfathers' I threatened you with :) They won't come in any order, and I'm open to prompts if there is something you'd like to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Nervously Steve tapped his heel up and down from his position on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

He'd tried to relax, really, he knew after all that this could take a lot of time, but more then leaning against the back of the chair with crossed arms was just not possible at the moment, and they were already here about an hour.

He watched Howard pace relentlessly up und down the whole room they were thankfully alone in.

"It's too early." The genius muttered for probably the 20th time, and Steve couldn't help but feel a bit bad. Hadn't he been asked to come so his friend wouldn't have to wait here alone for the news of his family? To calm him down so he wouldn't drive himself crazy?

Problem was, he didn't know what to say to calm the other man. He could talk to Soldiers in dire situations, but this? This was out of his league.

To be honest, he hadn't even expected to be here for the big event. Tomorrow, he glanced at his watch, later today he was supposed to fly out to another mission and that's why he should have been far away when the new Stark family member would greet the world.

Yet, at around 2300 his phone had rung and Jarvis, the butler of the Starks, had asked him if he was able to spare the time to join Mr Stark at the hospital. So here he was.

Don't get him wrong, he was glad he could be here, really, as long as the baby was alright he was happy the it came now, but well, he hadn't expected it, is all.

"Don't worry Howard, it's not too much early. Probably just too impatient, just like the father, to wait any longer." He tried to lighten his friend up, and he even got a little smile.

"Yeah, we Starks were never known for our patience."

"Except when you are working."

"Yes," Howard actually laughed, "except then."

Right, now that the inventor stopped pacing, he tried to still his own twitchiness to portray calmness and asked him to at least sit down for a bit, which Howard did finally with a sigh.

"Think it will take much longer?"

Steve nodded, "Probably. Heard a birth can take a while." He knew Howard knew that. "Good things take time, right." He smiled.

"Right." Howard smiled fondly.

And so they kept waiting. Howard soon started to pace again, and Steve just sat. He prayed that the newborn would be healthy. Not sickly, like he had been. Before.

The Captain could understand Howard's anxiousness. It wasn't Steve's child to be born, not even really his family and yet he couldn't help but feel excited. He had never been around a baby before. Will it be a boy or a girl? He would be ok either way…well ok, he does have problems communicating with dames, but he was getting better! And it would be a little dame, so he will be ok. But what if he sucked with children in general?

Steve sighed, all those thoughts weren't really helping. He let his gaze travel around the room, searching for a distraction or a topic for a conversation. No such luck. To be frank, the room was pretty boring. Why hadn't he brought something to read? Or a game to pass the time with the soon-to-be father? Yeah, right, like either of them could concentrate on an idle game right now. If he felt way to nervous for something like that, then the scientist must be so much worse.

He hoped it wouldn't take too much longer, he was eager to see the new Stark. Steve wouldn't want to intrude to the family moment then, but a little glance would be ok, right? Howard had asked for him to come after all, so surely he wouldn't mind.

Or was it really only Jarvis who wanted him to come? No, Howard had looked a bit relieved when he came…at least he thought so. Yes, the genius was sometimes hard to read, but Steve was sure he regarded the Captain as a friend.

Steve didn't have many. Friends, that is. There was Bucky, his best friend, Peggy his…well still his friend, but maybe some time more? And there was Howard. The problem was he saw them so rarely. He was travelling around a lot, Peggy and Bucky, too, and Howard was working a lot. So there was never enough time. And it's not like he was lonely or something, but they were kind of all he has, his, little family maybe? Maybe the child would fit right in there somewhere.

"…ve?"

Oh! Steve looked up to see Howard right in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah? Sorry was lost in thoughts."

"Yes, I've noticed. Listen I wanted to ask you something. Uh, I wanted to know if…"

"Mr Stark?"

Both turned to the door at once when they heard the female voice interrupting them. There stood a Nurse with a smile that set them immediately at ease.

Howard went up to her when she continued to speak kindly. "Congratulations Mr Stark, it's a boy. Both he and the mother are well."

"A boy." Never before had Steve heard his friend so in awe and he couldn't keep the happy grin from his face.

"Steve, it's a boy!" Howard turned to him with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, I've heard. Congratulations." He went over to pat him on the shoulder and was surprised when the inventor pulled him in a quick hug. "A boy!"

The Nurse grinned at the euphoria. "If you'd follow me, your wife is asking for you and I'm sure you want to meet your child."

"Yes, yes of course! Let's go."

Steve watched as the women led his friend away, unsure of what to do now. He really wanted to see the youngest Stark member, but maybe he should wait until he returned from his next mission. This should really be a fam…

"Steven!" Howard got his attention from where he was about to vanish in a room. "You wait there a second. Don't go anywhere, you got me, soldier?"

That answered his question. "Yeah, no. I wasn't planning on going anywhere." He reassured and waved the man away. "Go on, I'll be right here."

"Good." And then the door closed, so there he was again. Waiting. He ran a hand trough his blond hair and now, he began to pace.

Up and down, up and down. 'oh god, he was going to meet the baby now…soon'. Up and down. 'Oh god, what if the little one didn't like him? Nah, a new born couldn't decide something like that now, could it?'. And up and down, up and down. 'Oh god, what if he broke the boy? Argh no, this is getting ridicules Rogers!' He went trough his hair again. 'Take a breath, and sit down!' he sat down, hands in his pockets and his foot automatically began to tap up and down.

Absentmindedly, he started to hum a melody and it took him a while to notice that it was the song that had always been running when he went on stage. Blushing, he quickly stopped and remained silent until Howard called for him, finally, after, oh only 20 minutes.

"Steve. Come on, come on." He was waved to the door.

In the room, Howard stood beside the only bed with Maria lying in it. She looked pale, exhausted, so so tired but also very content.

And in her arms there he was, bundled up and surprisingly quiet. The new born Stark heir.

Steve stayed unsure for a moment at the door, but when Maria gave him an encouraging smile, he made his way over.

"Hey." Steve whispered, quiet so as not to startle the baby, and put a hand on the women's shoulder but couldn't move his eyes from the newborn in awe. "He, uh…" forcing himself to look at the mother he grinned. "Congratulations Maria, he's beautiful."

"Thank you, Steve." Her face, even tired, beamed in happiness. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh no." The Captain declared quickly. The boy looked way too…too fragile. He didn't want to hurt him or anything. Didn't even know how to hold a baby. "No, he, uh, he looks really comfy there in your arms." He rambled on. "Probably really tired and all. It's fine."

"Nonsense." Howard claimed from the other side of the bed and carefully but confidently, took his new son in his arms. Steve wondered where he had learned that, he didn't know the man had experience with children. Or did it just come natural when you become a father?

"Here Soldier, look how I'm holding him." Howard said suddenly right beside him.

Ok, right. He was Captain America, he could hold a baby. He swiped his suddenly slightly sweaty hands on his pants and then brought his arm in position, so Howard could carefully place his child in Steve's hold. "Watch the head." The father instructed unnecessarily, since Steve already got it covered, and stepped back.

Careful, not to hold too tight or too loose, he finally looked down and it was like seeing him for the first time now. He looked so tiny in his muscular arms, starring at him with big, round eyes, blinking tiredly. One little hand lying easily on the small chest while he was shoving the other halfway in his mouth, drooling all over it.

Maybe Steve should be disgusted but, damn if this wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen. He couldn't keep the silly grin from his face when he looked up at the parents.

"He's perfect." He breathed.

"He is." Howard had a similar grin on his face when he stroked a finger gently over the babies forehead. "Steve, meet Anthony Edward Stark." He introduced proudly.

"Anthony Edward Stark" Steve repeated softly and lowered his gaze back to the infant. A strong name, fitting for a Stark, but it sounded so long for such a little being. "Tony."

He looked up when he heard the soft laugh from the bed and realized he had talked out loud.

"Yes," Maria confirmed, "Or just plain Tony. Have you decided yet, Steve?"

At the confusion on his face the new mother narrowed her eyes.

"Decided what?" the Captain asked, but her attention had already focused on her husband.

"You didn't ask him." It wasn't a question, and Steve looked up at Howard as well, careful to keep his hold steady.

"Asked me what?"

"I was just about to." He the accused father defended himself to his wife and then looked at Steve with a serious expression, making him slightly nervous.

"Asked me what?" he tried again.

"Steven," Howard began, "I- we would like to know if…well, if you'd do us the honour of becoming Anthony's Godfather."

Godfather? Had he heard right?

"I…" Steve looked down at the boy, still remarkably silent and calm, who was now tapping his wet hand on Steve's shirt, up to the hopeful looking Howard and the smiling Maria. "I-I…are you sure? I thought, maybe you'd wanted, you know, your friend…Obadiah, was it? I would have expected you to…you know… ask him?" what was he talking? Maybe they had asked him and he'd declined or something. It really wasn't his business. "I mean…he…I…are you sure?"

"Aw, no." Howard answered easily, not looking so seriously anymore. "I prefer to keep my association with him professional. And besides, Maria doesn't like him." He smiled, not seeming to care.

"You don't have to decides immediately, Steve." Maria reassured Steve when he still didn't seem convinced, and put a warm hand on his arm. "But we really believe you would be perfect for the role."

"I…wow." He must sound like a complete idiot but he couldn't help it. This was very unexpected and terrifying and awesome and…could he do it? The Soldier stretched one finger out and tenderly stroked Tony's rosy, soft cheek and when one tiny hand took a weak hold of his pointer, he couldn't help the mist forming in his eyes.

They wanted him to become their child's Godfather, to belong closer to the family, and he wanted. Oh, how he wanted to be part of Tony's life. Maybe he wasn't the best choice, since he travelled a lot and all, but,

"I'd love to." He could be selfish this one time, right? "Yes, I'd be honoured to be Anthony's Godfather. Thank you." He looked at both of the adults and wasn't even ashamed of the tears in his eyes. "This is more then I ever expected."

The new parents looked more than happy with his answer, but his attention went back to the newborn when he felt his finger being abused as new slobber surface.

"Hey there, little Tony." Suddenly it felt like he and Tony, his godson, were the only people in the room. "You'll see, the both of us will have a lot of fun. You'll learn the important things from your mommy and daddy, but I'm sure I'll find some things to teach you as well. I could show you how to draw, for example. If you are as smart as your father it probably won't be long until you teach me things, too." He smiled amused at the thought. "I'm not sure how this is all going to work now, buddy, but don't worry, I'll learn. And if you need me I'll be there. I will always protect you, little fella." God he hoped he'll always be able to keep his word.

Tony seemed rather unimpressed by Steve's speech, if the huge yawn was anything to go by, but he didn't care.

The Captain was startled out of it by Howard's hand on his shoulder. "I think it's high time mother and baby get some rest, Captain Droolfinger." He said fondly, and, with the same care as before, took Tony back in his arms, stroked his face as well, and then handed the newborn to his mommy.

Steve had already felt the loss when the warm hand let go of his finger and he hadn't really wanted to relinquish his hold on his godson so soon, but he knew Howard was right.

He sighed and wiped his index on his shirt. He would have to leave now anyway, to prepare for his next mission.

"Of course. I should get going now anyway. Just…just thank you really, for this."

Howard patted his shoulder and this time Steve surprised him by pulling him into a hug, making the inventor laugh as he clapped his back.

"Come look for your godson when you get back, Captain. And stay safe."

"I will."

Feeling bold and too happy to really care, Steve even bend down to give the tired mom a kiss on the cheek, and after a seconds hesitation, the already half asleep Tony one on the forehead, before he went to the door.

"I'll see you later, then. And…you know…thanks again."

Without waiting for a response he left before he decided he wanted to stay with Tony forever.

Great, if leaving would always be this hard now, then being Captain America will never be as good as before.…but this was totally worth it.

He couldn't wait to get back.

And if he looked happy while fighting this mission. Who could blame him?


	2. Taken

Missing.

Gone.

Taken.

Somebody. Took. Tony.

That was all that was going through his head this morning.

And the day had started so positive.

* * *

Steve had gotten home yesterday evening and, as promised, he went by to the Stark mansion after a fitful night of sleep to see his godson.

The first night in his own bed after a long time away always feels heavenly and he always felt so well rested after.

He was in no rush for the day and had enough time to go trough his favourite routine. Going for a run, a nice hot shower and a good breakfast.

Yeah, Steve felt fantastic leaving the house today, making his way from his apartment, greeting his elderly neighbour on his was, to Howard's house, enjoying the signs of winter, leaving footprints behind him in the first, soft, blanket of snow this year.

Even as a small boy, Steve had always liked the snow, even though he could mostly only watch the flakes fall from the inside of his warm home, he had always been way too prone to illness and thin as he had been, the cold had never taken long to seep into his bones. Thank got that had changed. Even in his leather jacket he barely even felt the cold.

Cheerily he skipped the steps up to the front door and grinned in anticipation, happy that he would be able too enclose his little godson in his arms again. Unbelievable how fast he could miss that boy. The big bad Captain America was nothing but a softy. Oh well, as long as the news don't spread.

He rang the bell and listened. More often than not the first thing he would hear from the house were small feet thundering trough the house. If Tony knew he was coming at least. No, not today, but that didn't cease his good mood in the slightest.

Only when Jarvis answered the bell to let him in, and it was immediately obvious something was dreadfully wrong, then the smile did vanish.

The older man had a white bandage around his head, and favoured his right side even while standing.

The look he gave Steve send automatically a jolt of fear through him, cold dread spreading through his body.

Numerous things could have happened, he knew, but a gnawing feeling told him it was something to do with Tony, he was sure of that. But what?

"Jarvis?" For once, he didn't even think about his manners. No time for mister.

Never had he seen a look of such sadness, worry and…guilt? on the butler's face.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?"

The Butler closed his eyes a second and swallowed before he began to speak.

"They...Somebody took him, Captain Rogers. They took him from right under my nose. I…" he closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath to try to calm down, but Steve could see him shaking.

He did his best to swallowed down the rising panic for the moment, tried not to think about the little boy at the hands of some unknown kidnapper who could do who knows what to the four year old. As gently as he could mange for the moment, Steve steered the older man inside the house, pushed him on a chair in the foyer, placed there for visitors who had to wait for the man of the house, and crouched down in front of him.

Jarvis sagged down, so very unlike himself, and leaned his forehead in his hands for a moment.

Steve hated to push the obviously distressed man further, but he had to know. Had to ask.

"Who? When? Do you know who took him? Have you called the police? Where is Howard? Maria? What _happened_?" _TonyTonyTonyTony!_

All of it came out in an unstoppable rush. He hadn't meant to ask it all at once, wanted to go at this calmly and rationally, gathering information like he would for planning an attack in the Army. But he couldn't. This was unknown territorial. This was a personal thing. This was _Tony_.

The good thing was, Steve's showing worry seemed to calm Jarvis more, seeing that he was needed as the soothing presence.

The butler swallowed the unsettling feelings down for now and went into the calm, confident and almost fatherly role he usually displayed, at least around people he liked and respected.

"It was yesterday evening. Master Anthony and I were on our way home from his piano lessons, when a car came up and just…pushed us from the road. It wasn't a big crash, but I must have lost consciousness, for when I opened my eyes there was only a stranger, who tried to help me out of the car. Outside, on the passenger side were shoeprints, but none so small that they could have been his'." He swallowed as he remembered, "I don't even know if he was hurt."

Steve couldn't help the moment of weakness as he flopped to the floor, hand rubbing worriedly over his mouth.

He didn't have to have been there for the mental picture to form.

Little Tony, confused after the crash, scared, hurt? Trying to wake Jarvis, only to be dragged out of the car. Or maybe unconscious himself. Or…no.

"Who?" he asked out loud. "Do you know yet? Did someone make contact? What about the police?"

"I called for the police immediately, of course, but nothing yet. All they now is that the prints are from different sizes, but in a city that doesn't say much. There was no witness for the crash. No one made contact yet either." Jarvis went over the facts. "Mr Stark had to leave on a sudden business trip yesterday morning, Mrs Stark decided to accompany him, I tried to reach them, but without success. My only option was to leave a message. The police tires to get a hold of them as well, I presume."

Well, damn.

Yes, damn. Just because he chooses not to cuss, didn't mean he couldn't. A situation like this definitely requires cussing.

What now? He couldn't just sit here, biting his nails and waiting for the police to do something. Not while Tony…sweet, innocent, cheeky, active, exuberant, smart, loud, happy, dear, little Tony was at the hands of this…miscreant. Those Miscreants? Oh god, he didn't even know how many dared to take him. And Why? There weren't so many options. Ransom? Someone against Howard? Or…Steve scrubbed his forehead in frustration…someone against Captain America? They had been so careful not to make commonly known who became godfather to young Anthony Stark for exactly this reason.

Shit. What if someone really took the kid to have some leverage? Oh god, it would be completely his fault that Tony had to go trough this traumatic event.

Ok, that…was totally not helping right now. All goes around the question, what now? He was a man of action. Always had been, always will be. But what was the next best action to take? He had nothing to go on. Maybe if he put on his uniform, he could offer his help to the police?

"At the moment there is nothing to do, Captain Rogers." Jarvis startled him out of his thoughts, he had completely forgotten that the older gentleman still sat on the chair. "The Police had not been able to find anything. And with nothing to go on, we have, as terrible as it is, to wait for the kidnapper to make the next move." He said almost calmly, but Steve could hear the soft tremor in his voice.

The Soldier shook his head and clenched his hands in his blond hair, "But I can't just…"

"I know." The butler patted his shoulder and finally stood to go back to the kitchen, knowing there would be nothing to calm the Captain but Tony himself.

Steve stayed on the floor for a while longer, willing his heart to beat normal again. Or at least somewhat resembling normal.

No. He would go crazy just waiting here by the phone…yes. Phone was good. He could at least call for some support.

Climbing to his feet, he made his way to the expensive looking telephone and dialled a familiar number. His head fell against the wall as he waited for him to answer.

" _Y'ello?"_

"Bucky."

" _Steve? Man, really? You knew I wanted too sleep in today_." His best friend whined sleepily.

Yes, he did know. Bucky had been talking about nothing else yesterday when they got back home. He also didn't care right now.

"Bucky, I…it's Tony."

" _What's the brat done now?"_ Steve could hear him huff.

To strangers, it might have sounded indifferently, like he didn't care for Tony at all, but Steve knew that was not true. Tony and Bucky were constantly bickering at each other, even with four, the child usually gave as good as he good, and it really seemed like they hated each other with passion most of the time. But the lord be with you if you ever tried to go between them. Before you'd even take a breath, they would have joined forces and, well, it's always better to leave them to themselves.

Further proof had been delivered when they'd went to the park when Tony was three. Bucky constantly complaining that he had better things to do in his free time, but he wasn't leaving either.

Tony had fallen from the swing, and…reactions went really differently.

Tony himself had just brushed it off, stood up and was ready to go for another round. Steve had calmly checked from afar that he didn't got hurt too bad, too used to Tony falling down or hurting himself another way by now, knew that children just did tumble once in a while. He was sure he'd be able to see if Tony was hiding something, and really, the fall hadn't been bad.

But Bucky, well, he was worse than a newly made mother. Running over to the child almost panicky, checking every limb for injury and especially his head.

While Steve couldn't help but laugh at the tough Soldier, Tony had felt embarrassed in front of the other children and wanted to leave at once.

Then, a few weeks ago Bucky had gotten back from a mission he had taken separately from Steve and it had been a success, but his friend had lost many fellow Soldiers in this fight, so, understandably, Bucky had been down for a few days, not really eating or sleeping. Steve asked him over a lot, even if Tony was already at his godfather's, he knew the kid didn't mind.

When his friend had finally agreed to come Tony had been especially nice to Bucky, and only goaded him in to a few squabbles.

One evening, Steve had to go to make some last minute shopping at the grocery store, and had come home to an sleeping soldier on his couch and an equally out cold child, sprawled on said mans chest.

So yeah, Steve knew Bucky cared and knew he would be a good help now, even if he really could do nothing but wait.

"He's been taken, Buck. Snatched away…while I wasn't there." Steve whispered despairingly, not ashamed to show weakness to his friend. After all, Bucky had already seen him at his worst.

_"Shit."_ Yeah. Exactly. _"Fuck…ok…where are you? You at Stark's?"_

Steve nodded. "yeah." He quickly added when he realised Bucky couldn't see him.

_"Ok. Good. Wait there, I-I'll be right over."_ He could hear rustling, Barnes was probably already pulling on his clothes.

"Bucky. I don't…I don't know what to…I"

" _You do nothing, pal."_ Bucky breathed hastily and suddenly began to cuss after Steve heard a thud. Something about a stupid cord, which actually elicited a small smile from Steve. Then he was back and sounded more out of breath. _"You do nothing but wait patiently for your best buddy here, alright?"_

"Yeah, Alright."

" _Good, good. Now, I'm on my way. So, uh, don't worry too much, the kid is a tough one."_

"I know, ok, I'll see you then. And, uhm, thanks."

" _Don't mention it."_

Ok, that was good. Bucky would be here shortly and together they could…

Steve sighed in frustration and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Nothing. They could do nothing. It would hardly be advisable to go from door to door and see if Tony was in there. New York was just a little bit too big for that.

Not wanting to sit and further wallow in depressing thoughts he decidedly pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and slowly made his way to the kitchen to see how the butler was holding up.

The sight that greeted him made him smile a little, but sad as well.

Jarvis was busily mixing ingredients in a bowl, and Steve knew enough that it was going to be a dough.

This in itself wasn't that unusual. But considering that there were already some baking in the oven, a still steaming baking plate on the counter and 4 jars already filled to the brim with cookies, it was a bit off. Enough to feed a whole army, and how had he not noticed the sweet smell in the air when he came into the house?

All of them chocolate chips cookies. Tony's favourites.

"Don't say anything." Jarvis said in a tight voice.

"Wasn't going to."

"Master Anthony will be hungry when he comes home." Not if. Never if.

"Yes."

Looking at the cookies he couldn't help but think back to that one time Tony made Steve sneak down to the kitchen with him, to steal the last cookies from the jar. It had ended with both of them getting a light smack with Jarvis wooden spoon on their hand. And no cookies until after dinner.

Steve blinked away a threatening wet film from his eyes and turned to leave again. Maybe it would be best to wait outside for Bucky.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a woman in the doorway. She was leaning against the frame for support, even if she didn't seem hurt. Her brown hair that must have once been tied in a tight bun was loose in some places and silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

She was wearing the uniform the cleaning lady's did here in the house. Steve had seen her before, but didn't know her name.

Before he could offer any help to the distressed dame, she began to speak.

"I'm sorry, may I speak to you Captain Rogers?" her voice was surprisingly steady.

The soldier frowned curiously, but quickly offered her a chair at the kitchen table. "Of course. Please, sit down."

Jarvis, who didn't hide his interest in the conversation at all, handed him a kerchief which he passed on to the woman.

"I… it's maybe nothing…but…" she pressed her hands to her face for a moment and took a calming breath, then continued while dabbing away her tears. "You see, the thing is I heard what happened to young Anthony. And well, m-my boyfriend he… Alexander, he is really a good guy, but lately he is…a bit down on his luck, lost his job and really, he is…a good guy, that is. But, this new…friend of his, George, he is always hanging out with my Alex, mostly at our home, and, well, George has changed him a bit, they are always joking around about how they'll be rich some time, even though they are both not working at the moment. And I know, everybody has the right to dream about a better future, I never thought anything of it."

Steve listened intently, he had a feeling where this was going but he had to force himself not to interrupt the dame, wanting her to finish her tail, and not frighten her by shaking it out of her, which was a disturbing urge in itself.

"But every now and then they'd talk about the Stark family, especially when there are news about Mr Stark. George asked me as well sometimes, how the Starks were doing and all…I didn't tell him anything of importance! Not that I'd know anything of that anyway.

Anyway, the thing is, Alexander didn't come home yesterday." She began to sniff and more tears trailed down her eyes. "He didn't come home, and I can't reach him, and now little Anthony is gone…since yesterday. I know this…doesn't have to mean anything, but…"

Any other time it might have made him uncomfortable to see a dame so upset in front of him, but at the moment, as bad as it sounds, he didn't really care about it.

"Ma'am, this may mean anything. I think I'd like to talk to this George fallow. If you can't reach your boyfriend, do you know where one could find George?"

A lead. A lead. This coincidence would be too much. Finally there was something he could do.

Sniffling into the kerchief, she told him the address the man lived at.

"Jarvis-"

"I'll inform the police, don't worry."

"Alright. I'll go and check out this George fella."

This was all a pretty big leap, and George must be a bit stupid, should he have kidnapped Tony in the first place, and secondly if he actually keeps him in his own house. But Steve prays it is just that easy. That he can just find his godson there and take him home. And god help whoever will be standing in his way.

Determined, with finally something to do, he started for the front door but was halted by a shaking hand on his arm.

"Please. Alex he- Please he's a good guy." She repeated again.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I am grateful for your help and believe me when I say I will not cause any unnecessary trouble, but if they really have Tony, and resist, then I can't promise anything."

Steve isn't a fan of lies, and he won't promise her that everything will be fine, even if that is what she wants to hear from him. That wouldn't be fair.

She began to cry anew but nodded and took her hand away.

He nodded to Jarvis on his way who gave him an encouraging smile and left.

* * *

The Captain just slammed the door shut behind him when Bucky stopped in front of the house in his rather beat-up car.

Without letting his friend exit, he jumped in through the passenger door.

"You know where he is?" asked the newcomer with obvious hope in his voice.

"Maybe. We'll have to have a chat with this one guy."

Steve rambled off the address he had gotten from the crying woman and Bucky threw the car into gear, leaving with squealing tires.

Hold on Tony, we are on the way.

* * *

"Alright. As much as I believe it, we don't actually know if Tony is here. So we cannot just charge in there. Clear?" The blond had filled his friend in on what he knew on the way to the house they were parked in front of now.

It was a rather big one, with two floors and a large garden. It must have been beautiful once, but now the paint was discoloured in places, the roof looked like it had some missing shingles and the flowers were all dried and withered.

But then, the whole neighbourhood seemed to look similar.

"uh-huh" Bucky nodded and reached in front of Steve to retrieve a gun from the glove box, loaded it with practiced ease and stuffed the weapon in his waistband.

At Steve's raised eyebrow he did his best to look harmless, "What? I just want to be prepared. In case the good man decides to do something unwise."

"Right." Steve acknowledged and got out of the car, Bucky following suit.

For the first time the super soldier noticed that the front door to the house stood wide open and halfway over the street he halted his eager companion with a unyielding arm. Two man running out of the house, one looking quite angry, the other rather nervous and afraid.

The sight started to ring alarming bells in both Steve and Bucky.

It wasn't hard to understand the two, since they didn't seem to give a damn about their surroundings, didn't even seem to notice the two still standing in the middle of the street.

"-iots! I told you to be careful with him. He has more brains than you and John combined, you incompetent mushbrain!" yelled the angry one. He was taller and thinner looking than the other. His hair was unruly and already greying in some places.

"I'm sorry, he surprised me, George." The smaller man with brown, neatly combed hair tried to placate the other, "He just kicked me and run."

"Even more embarrassing that he didn't have to use his brain very much you idiot. Fuck. I knew we should have just finished him off. way too much trouble. His old man would have paid anyway and we would have been gone by the time they found the stupid brat. Do you know how much money is just now running away from us?!"

"No! You already broke the no one gets hurt rule. You can not kill the boy! He's just a child."

"Shut up fool! We have no time for your weak morals. I hope for you that Johnny already caught him again. Now, which way-urgh"

Steve and Bucky just stood there to listen, getting their suspicion proofed without any work from them.

The godfather's heart started to beat faster with the realization that Tony wasn't far, and obviously alive and on the run.

He turned to Bucky, who had already drawn his gun, to confirm with him that they would take charge now, but when he heard things like 'off him', 'broken no-hurting rule' and a 'Johnny already after him' Steve wasn't able to keep the calm cool-headedness he prided himself usually in battle.

Before he knew it he had thrown the famous George to the ground, stunning him with obvious pain.

With one down he turned to the other. He must look livid indeed, since the other began too shake, and if he looked nervous before, he was scared shitless now. Steve didn't care.

"Which way?" he growled the question the man on the ground had asked before.

Without hesitation the other man, most likely Alexander, pointed left down the street.

One quick glance reassured the Captain that Bucky had his gun trained at the kidnappers.

"Go get him, Steve. I got them covered."

That was all he needed before he dashed down the street, not for the first time so very thankful for the serum that allowed him to run fast at all, not to mention the extra speed.

Steve didn't hear the police sirens in the distance, or wonder at the fact that the whole street was empty, no people around at all, but what he did hear was shocked him to the core. A gunshot, not far from him, and sadly not behind him, so not Bucky.

He pushed further on, refusing to believe he'd be too late to save Tony, snow falling in his face but that didn't slow him at all.

Adrenaline coursing through his body and naked fear for his godson, he almost run passed an alley where a man was talking.

"Come out kiddo, I'm tired of playing hide and seek." He almost sounded creepily friendly, which just send a shiver down Steve's spine, in his hand the man held a gun, and the soldier had no doubt that this must be Johnny.

Purposefully, Steve grabbed the lid of a trash can standing at the corner, and strode down the alley. By the time the idiot noticed him, the Captain was ready to throw the lid in a move he had done countless times already. His weapon of choice could be in no way compared to his beloved shield, but it did it's job, hitting the gunman's arm with a force to break bones.

Johnny howled in pain as he dropped his gun, he didn't even have time to recover from the shock before Steve was on him, pushing him against the wall of a house, fists buried in his lapels.

Again he cried in pain when his head hit the unwelcoming brick wall, and his eyes blazed in surprise and fear when they met Steve's angry blue ones.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he screeched, toes scratching on the dirty and wet ground.

"I'm his godfather, bastard," he emphasised with a shake, "and you better hope he is alright, or there will be no place for you to hide." And before his morals could make an appearance trough his worry and anger, he gave the kidnapper one last punch, knocking him out, and let Johnny fall to the ground.

Danger averted, Steve leaned one hand at the wall for a moment and took deep, calming, breaths.

Reasonably calm, he finally turned back to the alley, scanning it for the first time. It was narrow and short, a dead end on the other side, dumpsters on the left wall. Not a lot places to hide.

"Tony?" he called out as reassuringly as he could manage over his beating heart, "Buddy, you can come out now, it's ok."

He held his breath to listen and it didn't take him long to hear some rustling from one of the dumpsters further back.

Then he saw a small hand emerging from under the container, and he had never felt so relieved as he did when Tony's dark mob of hair came out as well.

Red rimmed brown eyes met him, and Steve shook off his stupor to scoop Tony in his arms, squishing him to his chest without getting a protest from the four year old, who was clinging to him equally tight. The short arms thrown over Steve's broad shoulders, one small fist bunching in his jacket. Tony's face was buried in his neck, like so many times before, but so much more intense.

Now that the adrenaline, and fear, and anger left him, Steve felt unusual weak for a moment, he slid down the wall of the alley, but kept a tight hold on his godson, left hand stroking the small back while the other was buried in the kid hair.

For the first time today it felt like he could actually breath. He closed his eyes to relish the moment.

"It's alright. It's ok. Everything's good now. Don't worry you're safe." He soothed, but wasn't sure if he did it just for Tony's benefit. "Shit." He couldn't stop the relieved curse.

"Language." Came the mumbled reply, muffled by his neck, and Steve laughed breathily.

"Right, sorry" he pressed his cheek to the side of Tony's face and was contend to stay that way for now.

He spared a moments thought for his best friend, but he was sure Bucky had things under control. If anything, the impatient man may have beaten the others up, but well, is not like they didn't deserve it.

Finally there was a matter Steve couldn't ignore any longer, so he carefully pushed Tony away a bit, ignoring the little protesting noise, just enough so he could see the kid.

"You ok?" he asked gently over the boy's cheek, very cold cheek. For the first time he noticed that Tony wasn't wearing a jacket…and no shoes either. Quickly, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and threw it over the kids shoulders. Not perfect, but good for now.

Tony held on with his right hand to Steve's shirt and nodded, but at the same time lifted his left hand into his godfather's view. "Hurts." He admitted in a whisper.

The cause for the pain was obvious, three of the fingers looked very swollen and the pinkie was at an unnatural angle. Steve didn't know if that happened in the car crash or if those bastards broke them on purpose. In any case it would be their fault and Steve almost hoped Johnny would stand up to attack, just so he could beat him up again.

"Okay." The soldier put the arm carefully down, "I'll get you to a doctor. He'll make it stop. Something else?"

Again, Tony shook his head, and this time didn't point anything out.

"What about your head?" Steve's hands cradled the boy's face, fingers gently going over two bruises, one on his forehead, and one on his cheek.

"Don't hurt."

"Good." Steve gave a soft smile. "Don't worry now. Before you know it I'll have you home."

He run a hand trough Tony's snow spangled hair and decided it was probably time to leave this ally behind. Sending the police to collect this dirtbag and getting Tony to see a doctor.

But when Tony began to tremble in his arms, Steve was sure it wasn't from the cold, so he carefully pulled him back against his chest, wrapping his arms around him securely. Minding his hurting hand of course.

"Sh, it's okay now, buddy. All over. You've been brave." He could feel tears sting in his own eyes when he felt the wetness of Tony's against his neck. To think he could have very well lost his godson forever today. "So brave. I'm so proud of you."

The boy breathed heavily, choking sobs escaping once in a while.

"They killed Jarvis, Uncle Steve. Jarvis is dead," He began to cry in earnest, "he wouldn't wake up."

"Oh no, Tony," Steve reassured at once, "no, don't worry, Jarvis is fine. He banged his head a little, that's why he wouldn't wake, but he is fine. Already at home waiting for you. He was very worried, still is. And he has made you cookies. Enough to last months."

"You promise?" the child sniffed.

"Have I ever lied to you, buddy?" The head shook against his shoulder. "I definitely won't start now." He reassured, pressing a kiss against the dark hair.

Hearing steps from the mouth of the alley, both tensed at once. Tony out of fear, and Steve ready to defend in case of an attack. But both relaxed instantly when they heard a familiar voice.

"Wow." Bucky said tipping his boot lightly against the unconscious bulk of Johnny, "You really did a number on him." He grinned at them. "Good."

"Hey short-stuff," Barnes came over with long strides and crouch down at their side, giving in to stroke Tony's hair as well. "Good to see you."

Tony turned his head on his godfather's shoulder to give his friend a teary smile. "Hey Bucky."

"The law is here and is taking care of the two idiots I was waiting with," he said to Steve, but let his hand stay in the wet locks. "What to you guy say we leave here, before our little one turns into a chunk of ice."

"Yeah," Steve relented, "that's probably a good idea." Slowly he pushed back on his feet while keeping a hold of Tony. Not that it was necessary, he could probably completely let go and Tony would stay exactly like he was now, so tightly was his grip with arm and legs.

They made their way over to the still unconscious man and looked down contemplatively.

"There are only two officers. They thought they'd just ask some questions. So we will have to take the sleepy head here with us."

"Yeah. Hey Tones, Bucky will take you for a moment, okay? I have to put my super strength to use for a moment. You know how he complains when he has to work on his day off." Steve huffed in mock annoyance, making Tony laugh softly.

"That's because I have no power left after I took missions with your Uncle Steve," Bucky defended and went to take the boy in his arms. "If he wouldn't always push so much, things would be very different, kid, believe me. I'm a tough guy, but everyone has his limits. He is definitely mine."

"Watch his hand." Bucky frowned, but did take a look at the fingers when he took Tony in his arms, and just like that the lightened atmosphere was gone again and he looked angrily at the kidnapper, now being hefted non too gently on Steve's shoulder.

When Tony settled in his arms, Bucky arranged the leather jacket more securely around the small form, lying trusting and tiredly against his shoulder.

Together they trudged back to the run down house and more importantly the police and Bucky's car.

* * *

It took an eternity until they were finished with the doctor, the police, everyone, but finally Bucky parked the car back outside the Stark mansion.

Tony woke from his slumber on Steve's lap, a cast on his arm and bundled up in Steve's jacket and a warm blanket from Bucky's car.

"Alright kids, we are back, now out of my car, so I may do something actually fun in my remaining free time."

"You're not coming back in?" Tony yawned and rubbed his eye.

"No brat. You take your Uncle Steve, and I'm sure your butler is still waiting. But, you know, I'm glad you are ok." He held out one finger warningly, "Don't scare us like this again."

"I try." Tony pushed a little from Steve to give Bucky one last hug, which was gladly returned.

Steve just smiled at the two of them and opened the door to leave when they finished.

"Thanks, Buck." He said as a goodbye, making the other roll his eyes.

"I said don't mention it." He grinned, and Steve grinned back.

* * *

The front door opened before Steve's hand came even near the bell and Tony practically jumped out of his arms to fall into Jarvis'. Tears falling on both sides.

Steve had never seen the butler as emotional as today, it just made the older man more likeable.

After a few heartfelt moments Jarvis sat the boy gently on the carpet in the foyer.

"Good to have you back, Master Anthony."

"Thank you."

"You may have one cookie, before dinner."

"But dinner is still two hours away! And Uncle Steve said you made lots." Tony whined.

"Dinner will be earlier tonight, you need something warm in you. And a bath. Definitely a bath. And so much sleep, those rings under your eyes…"

"You are fussing again, Jarvis." Groaned Tony, and Steve laughed. Both turned to him, as if just noticing that he was still standing there.

"You may have a cookie as well, Captain Rogers." The butler said and went back to the kitchen.

"That's very generous, Mr Jarvis." Steve picked Tony back up and followed.

Thankfully the youngest Stark didn't say anything when he saw the now 6 full jars of cookies, but he smiled at Jarvis, who was already busy at the stove.

* * *

"You ready to sleep now?" Steve asked and gently pulled the blanked over the kid who just looked so exhausted.

Tony yawned and nodded but took a grip on Steve's shirt. "Can you stay for a bit?" he asked a bit uncertainly.

"Of course." The soldier settled down beside his godson, who immediately curled into him, still gripping the bigger mans shirt.

"I was scared when Jarvis didn't wake up and they pulled me from the car." Came the whisper after a moment of silence, and Steve tightened his arms around Tony at the mental picture. "I was scared the whole time."

"Understandable. I was, too."

"But I knew you would come for me."

Steve's heart swelled at the faith Tony had in him, and hoped he would always deserve it. "Always." He bend to press his lips to the boy's forehead, "and don't you forget it."

They continued to lay in silence, and Steve almost thought Tony was already asleep, when he mumbled.

"I did tell them they would be in trouble when you come."

Steve chuckled, "Yeah well, serves them right for not believing you. Now sleep, Tony." He smoothed down the small back. "I know you are tired."

"k. Night."

"Good night."

"You stay?"

"I'll be right here." That was all the reassurance Tony needed to finally fall asleep.

Steve stayed the whole night, not caring that he was still fully clothed. Way too relieved that everything turned out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yeah, on second thought maybe not so believable that Howard was completely unreachable, but I didn't know how to bring him in. And the no people as witnesses could be unbelievable as well, but…yeah. hope you enjoyed anyway.


	3. Birthday

Food. Shower. Bed.

That pretty much summed up the thoughts of Captain Steve Rogers as he shuffled up the stairs to the second floor of the house. His Apartment. More importantly his _bed_.

He'd landed back at base already at 7 pm, but now it was almost one in the morning. With all the debriefing and paper work and talking about future assignments, well, everything stretched out longer than he had wanted.

This mission in itself was an eas...oh let's face it, a ridicules one.

A mad man who wanted to breed an army of sheep to aid in the war…which was over for some years now.

Yeah, that mission was something else indeed. They'd come in, saw 'The Mighty Shepherd'…Talk? Hypnotising? Persuading? Begging?... Steve wasn't even sure what exactly he was doing with the poor animals.

They looked hardly impressed, but hey, one sheep actually nibbled on his shield. Otherwise they were just standing there, looking bored and fluffy.

Why this man was rated as a threat was beyond him. But since it was the fourth of July, Steve just took it as a birthday present.

Bucky, who was probably already at home in his bed, lucky bas…fellow, couldn't stop laughing the whole way home.

Anyway. As easy going as all of this had been, it took them some time and all he wanted now was the luxury of a shower and his own bed.

Turning left he already fished his keys out of his bag and finally opened his doo-

"SURPRISE!"

Jesus! Barely one food in his home and he stumbled startled right back out into the hallway, tiredness forgotten he automatically lifted his bag in front of him. Shield size.

"Ha ha! We got you!" came the familiar voice of his best friend and he couldn't help but groan. This would follow him till the day he died.

"I didn't expect to be ambushed at my front door in the middle of the night." he defended as he relaxed again and stepped back into the apartment, but he knew it was lame.

"Yeah well, my master plan worked out. We did it on purpose in your way to small hallway, really man, instead of the living room, so you wouldn't cheat with your super hearing and ruin it." Bucky grinned proudly.

"Ok first, I didn't make the hallway, and second I really wouldn't categorize it as cheating. I'm just better than you, deal with it."

Sure enough, there in his, admittedly, small corridor he could see 5 of his closest friends. Bucky of course right at the front, his fellow soldier and friends Betsy, Richard and Marvin and, he smiled stupidly like he always seemed to do when he saw her, Peggy.

"Enough, both of you. We are not gathered here to see you two boasting boringly." She stepped up to Steve to deliver a welcome kiss to his mouth, stroking his cheek lightly.

"You are late, Captain." She smiled.

Peggy and him had been dating for about a year and a half now. The two of them had been dancing around each other for years, but with both of them working a lot and Steve being practically incompetent with women, especially the one he fancied, well, let's say they wasted a lot of time. They still didn't see each other as much as they wanted, but things were going pretty swell.

"Late for what?" he asked grinning, still feeling the warmth of her lips against his. He could get used to a greeting like this.

"Your birthday of course! We've been waiting here for hours, Steve. You said you'd be right behind me when I left. That was around ten." Bucky couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I got hold up." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, the good thing, your loyal friends waited for you and your presents didn't vanish just because it's not your birthday anymore. The bad thing, it a bit late, and some of us do have to work tomorrow…today, so come on" Peggy took charge and leaned up to give him a longer kiss now, which he gladly returned, ignoring the whistle from his idiot best friend.

"Happy belated birthday." She whispered after they parted, her delicate hand still at the back of his neck. Steve hadn't even noticed it going there.

"Thanks." He gave her a last peck and she stepped back. The others took that as their cue to come up to give him best wishes as well. Bucky, not caring that he had already congratulated earlier, squeezed him as hard as he could, as if to make up for the many times he had to be careful before the serum.

All of them made their way to the living room, after Steve finally closed the door and put away his keys and bag, and the Captain, feeling warm and content that his friends would do something like this for him, noticed two additional figures on his couch.

"Mrs Miller," he greeted his elderly neighbour from down the hall, who was sitting in the corner with her usual, caring smile on her face.

Nora Miller had been living here since before he moved into this apartment and the two of them got along immediately. Her Husband died many years ago and they didn't have any children, so Steve helped her whenever he could, and she'd finally someone she could let out her motherly side with.

He went over to her while the others picked up earlier conversations, and she took his face in her hand to press a kiss to his cheek. "Stephen. Congratulations, my boy."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to wait that long."

"Oh, that is no problem, I will just sleep in, then." She reassured. " Besides, I didn't want to move him. He's sleeping so peacefully."

Indeed he was, Steve looked down indulgently at his little godson, breathing deeply in his sleep, lying stretched out on the couch with his head nestled in Nora's lap. The quilt Mrs Miller had made him once covered Tony to keep him warm.

Mrs Miller had been doting on the boy since the first time Steve brought him home with him, and Tony had welcomed the attention with open arms, taking the numerous hugs and the sweets Steve wasn't supposed to see with glee.

Back then he'd just started talking and while the name Nora was easy enough, it had always come out as Nona, and that way it stayed for Tony, since Mrs Miller didn't mind and actually found it quite endearing.

Lovingly he ran a hand trough the hair of the seven year old boy. He was growing so fast. "You could have moved him. Once he's out, he's usually out" which was true, proven by the fact that he hadn't woken up when Steve's guests had almost given him a heart attack as a greeting. Tony could run around actively for hours non stop. But once he asleep, nothing short of an earthquake could wake him until he is ready.

"Little Anthony had been so excited to see you again and to give you your present, but about half an hour ago he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore." She stroked her hand over the boys back.

"Yeah, I can imagine." He nodded. Tony was always glad to see Steve and had no problems showing him that. When he gets older, becoming a teenager, this may change. Not the happiness at seeing him, of that he was sure, but the open display of his emotions, so Steve enjoyed it while it lasts. It's always heart warming for him to know that he'll have someone home waiting for him.

And god knows he returns the love he was given from his godson. From the first moment he had taken him into his arms he had grown attached to the child, and that would _never_ change.

Steve couldn't imagine a life without Tony anymore.

"I better take him to bed now, tough. No offence, but I think he'll be more comfortable there." He smiled at the elderly dame.

"Of course, by all means, tuck him in."

Carefully he gathered the sleeping kid into his arms, where Tony's arms automatically came to his shoulders and his face settled against his neck. Steve tightened his grip a little.

When he started to rise he felt something sliding over his back and heard it dropping to the ground.

Turning, the Captain found something wrapped in a cloth lying on his carpet. It must have slipped out of Tony's hand when he gripped the back of Steve's shirt lightly, but before he could examine it further he was halted by Mrs Miller.

"Don't unwrap it, Stephen, it's Tony's present. I'm sure he wants to be awake for that."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." He agreed and finally rose to his feet, Mrs Miller did too.

"Don't be mad, my boy, but I'm leaving now too. The young and the old should really be in bed by now." She gave both of her boy's a last peck to the forehead, even if she had to motion Steve down.

"Thanks for waiting, and staying with Tony. And good night."

"No trouble at all. Good night."

She went to the door and said the others goodbye on her way and Steve made his way to the guest room, which was more known as Tony's room by now or occasionally Bu-

"Oh wait! You don't expect me to make my way all the way home tonight, do you? You take the brat, I'm taking over your spare." Yeah occasionally Bucky's, so he changed course to his bedroom, wouldn't be the first time he and Tony shared.

"Unless of course Peggy is staying too, then I take him, he is way too young for –ow!" Steve was glad he had his back turned to them so they couldn't see his red face, and even without looking he was sure Peggy has gotten physical to shut his friend up. Good!

In his room he switched on the light and turned down the cover with one hand. He was glad Tony was already in his Pyjamas, so he slipped him gently, with practiced ease, into bed, tucking the blanket around him.

As expected the kid didn't even seem close to waking, he just curled up with a small sigh.

He put Tony's present on the nightstand, in plain sight should Tony wake, kissed his godson's head, and finally went to join his other friends.

* * *

In the end, they spend two and a half hours just sitting around, talking, laughing, eating and drinking. It was great to just think about nothing serious and just enjoy the downtime with his friends. That was definitely the best present they could have given him. Of course, the art supplies and books wouldn't go to waste either, but still.

But sooner or later it all had to end and one after the other left his apartment to head to their own home. Minus Bucky of course, who stumbled tiredly, and a little tipsy, to the guest room. His last words before the door closed were a demand for pancakes when he woke up.

With a bemused shake of his head, Steve cleaned up a bit, but soon decided the rest could wait till he got some sleep himself.

He went for a quick shower and after all, was glad when he could finally lie down under his covers, hopefully he wouldn't have to move for the next few hours.

But his young bunkmate had other plans.

"Nona?" Tony sat up tiredly when something woke him from his slumber, rubbing at his eyes with his small hand.

"No buddy. She's already left for her bed. Go back to sleep, huh?" Steve coaxed in a soft voice. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to the boy, but at the moment sleep was very inviting. For both of them, judging from Tony's huge yawn.

"M-kay." Reassured, Tony sunk back into the mattress and scooted over to the familiar voice and form, plastering himself against Steve's warm side.

Steve held his breath for a moment and waited to see if the kid would go back to sleep.

But when he felt Tony freeze against him he knew it was not to be.

"Uncle Steve!" Tony shot up, suddenly wide awake, and stared at Steve with wide eyes. Then a pout quickly begun to form and his shoulders slumped. "I miiiiiissed everything." He whined.

"Hey now," Steve grinned and pushed Tony's lip back in a little with his finger, "It wasn't your fault, pal. I was late."

"Still." The boy didn't look any happier. "I wanted to call surprise!"

"If it's any consolation, it was a surprise you are here at all. Didn't Jarvis say he wouldn't trust Bucky with you anymore, after you fell into the pond the last time he went out with you alone."

"Yes, that was fun." Tony giggled away the sad face. "But Bucky cheated and sent in Peggy to get me. He hid in the car."

Jarvis can be pretty scary, Steve could totally picture Bucky waiting outside. He'd have to mention that later to his friend. A big scary Soldier shouldn't be scared of a Butler, right? He chuckled. No he understood.

"So, don't I get a hello?" he asked.

Tony didn't need any further invitation and launched himself at his godfather. "Uncle Steve! I've missed you!" he cried out, pretty much the same familiar words as always when Steve came back, no matter if he's gone for weeks or just a day.

"I've missed you, too, buddy." He enclosed the small form with his arms and squeezed lightly.

"Uncle Steve, Happy birthday! Or belated Birthday. I hope you had a good one. I've got a present. And you are old now, which is sad. I read the young have to help the old people stand up, carrying bags and offer them their seat. But you are not that old yet, which is good since I rather give you my bag to carry. Do you want to see your present? I made it myself, but do you know what? Daddy actually helped! Well, not helped so much but he gave me what I needed, and said I did good! Do you want it now?"

Middle of the night and still Tony could talk like no one else. Steve felt his head reeling a bit because Tony was still rambling about older people, and really, Steve wasn't _that_ old yet. In the end he just latched on to the question if he wanted to have his present, ready to answer when Tony would stop to take a breath.

"Oh my god! Steve shut him up! Some of us want to sleep around here!" Came the desperate voice of Bucky came from the other room suddenly, but before Steve could even think about answering, Tony took his own defence.

"You took my bed you big old meanie! But it's ok. You are old, I give you my place to sleep graciously. You can hope your hearing goes next, then you can sleep without being interrupted. Good Night!" he turned back to Steve, ignoring the muttered 'Brat' from the other room, "Do you?"

The Captain blinked. Oh right. "Yes, please."

Tony didn't even wait till he scrambled from the bed…and stopped, with a frown.

"On the bedside table." Steve smiled.

The little head turned to the table and saw his present. Grinning he grabbed it and moved back to Steve, who'd already sat up against the headboard.

Tony fiddled a moment, looking a bit hesitant, and then just thrusted the cloth wrapped present in Steve's hands, who took it with care.

When he opened the cloth, he found…a chain? He lifted the short chain, made of small thicker metal plates, linked with little metal loops and, ah, a bracelet. You could connect the ends.

"It's not a lot, and I don't know if you like it. But it's…I read that friends sometimes have matching bracelets. And I thought, I mean we are friends right? And the ones I saw were boring so I made them. And then I thought, I mean you are a Soldier, and soldiers go missing, I read about that a lot! And you know children go missing too and, and…" Tony took a deep breath. "So I made bracelets with one of Dad's new tracking thing and when yo- we go missing we can always be found, Daddy knows how."

Tony watched Steve carefully and was relieved when he saw a smile forming.

"Do you like it? Or is it too…girly?"

He ran his fingers carefully over the well-formed metal, and felt honoured that Tony made something like this for him. With a…tracking device no less. He wasn't sure about that one yet, would have to talk with Howard about it, but he knew Tony was often afraid Steve wouldn't come back home, so it's fitting and also so great, if Tony really got something like this for himself.

He didn't want to come back one time and not know where he is. Once was enough for him.

"It's perfect, Tony. Thank you."

Tony grinned.

"And you got one for yourself?"

"uh-huh. But not completely finished. Almost."

"Well, then hurry, so we can go matching, alright?"

The child grinned and nodded. Proud that Steve liked it.

The soldier considered lying it on his bedside table, but at his godsons hopeful glance he quickly clasped it around his wrist.

"Think we can get some more shut eye now, kid?"

"I think I could be persuaded. With a story!"

Steve mock groaned, but lifted his arm when Tony dove in to cuddle again. "Aren't you too old yet?"

"Nope."

Thank god super Soldiers didn't need that much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

He blamed the lack of sleep. Yeah, that and the fact that if there was a place where Captain America should be allowed to let his guard down, it would be his home, right? Regardless, he would _never_ tell anyone, especially not Bucky, that he only noticed another presence in his bed after it kicked him, quite literary, in the shins.

Steve Rogers jerked out of his fitful slumber when a cold, tiny foot knocked into his legs and his sleep muddled brain took a moment to acknowledge the small form now curled up against his stomach under the blanket.

Of course, since he was a soldier after all, it maybe took only a few seconds to wake completely and identify the little body pressed against his own as his two year old godson.

Confused, as to why the boy was huddling under his covers and not sleeping after the exhausting day, full of running enthusiastically around and making Captain America trying to keep up with him, he went to lift the cover but was distracted by a bright flash coming through the window.

Outside a storm was roaring, rain pelting against the glass, trailing down in little rivers. The lightning illuminated the whole room, throwing shadows on the carpet, and the thunder that inevitably followed rumbled and rolled through the bedroom, making the hiding child flinch against him.

Ah.

How the hell he hadn't noticed the weather was beyond him. Wasn't he supposed to be always aware of his surrounding? Well, it wasn't a threat, so yeah, he'd slept trough worse if he didn't think there was any danger. And it's been a long time since he was afraid of storms. Good. Reassuring himself was a success. Time to move on.

Turning his attention back to his guest, he slowly lifted the corner of the blanket and peered into the darkness under to be met by two big, brown orbs, staring back at him wide open. So maybe he couldn't _see_ the colour. But he knew it by heart.

"Hey there." He smiled down reassuringly and was rewarded with a whispered "Hi." in response.

"You ok?"

Tony nodded after a second, and even managed to blink his, probably drying, eyes once. But he didn't make any attempt to move.

"Want to come up here and get a little more air for a change?"

This time he hesitated a bit longer, but actually uncurled a little, only to plaster himself even more tightly against Steven when another thunder sounded.

"Hey now," Steve kept his voice soft and reached down to smooth the dark mob of hair, rubbing lightly over the little back. "there is no need to be afraid, buddy. Just the nature running it's course."

" 'm not 'fraid" the kid mumbled in Steve's shirt.

"No? I'm sorry, my mistake then." Steve tried to hide his grin, yes, he 'wasn't afraid' either as a kid. "What are you doing down there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"…cuddling?"

"That a question?"

"Cuddling." Another clap outside, another wince under the blanket, a fist bunched his shirt. Aggressive cuddling.

With an understanding sigh he gently pried his godson a little away from him and pulled him up so at least his head was above the covers.

"Hi." Tony tried again and gave the older man a weak smile. Steve could imagine his eyes were a little red rimmed as well, but it was too dark to see.

"Hi again." He smiled as well. "You know, I like cuddling as much as the next, but don't you think it's a bit late?"

When the room lit up again for a moment, Tony put his hand over the ear not squished into the pillow in anticipation and scooted back close to his godfather, unable to hide his discomfort.

"Daddy said not to be 'fraid," his breath hitched when the promised thunder sounded, "an to go back t'bed." Tony said and tucked his head under Steve's chin. "Don' send me back t'bed."

Frowning, and mentally scolding Howard, he put his arms around his godson and turned on his back, pulling Tony with him, who immediately settled on top of him.

"I'm not sending you away." The child relaxed a bit against him in relief. "It's ok to be afraid sometimes. I used to be scared of thunder, too."

"When you was little?" the kid perked up a little.

"Yeah," Steve smiled and started to rub Tony's back again to try and calm him more. "when I was little. I always went to my mother, then. And know what she did?"

He felt the boy shake his head. With relief he noticed that the storm was, oh so slowly, moving on as well.

"She always sung a special song to me. It always calmed me and soothed my fears, up until the time I wasn't afraid of storms any more, at all. Want me to try it?"

Wouldn't be the first time he sung Tony to sleep. It's been some time and they both preferred bedtime stories, but it was the best he could offer.

After another, now thank god a bit quieter, clap of thunder, Steve managed to keep Tony's tension at bay with warm hands.

The head under his chin finally nodded, and the soldier hoped with his singing and warmth, and the storm slowly leaving, it wouldn't be long until Tony went back to sleep.

When he was a kid, he had heard his mother sing this song a lot, and as he got older he found himself often murmuring the text as well, not out of fear anymore, but familiarity and warm thoughts about his mom.

So, taking a breath, he had no problems remembering the words and started to sing softly, imagining his mother going along.

 _little child, be not afraid_  
though rain pounds harsh against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

His hands never ceased to run trough his godsons hair, over his arms and back, and Steve couldn't stop his own eyes from closing at the touch with his childhood.

 _little child, be not afraid_  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight  


Though the thunder was still sounding at a further distance, the last tension was slowly leaving Tony's body and he begun to melt into Steve's chest, obviously sleepy.

 _and someday you'll know_  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

Squinting down a bit, the Captain saw the child blinking his eyes tiredly before they finally closed, mouth opening into a yawn.

 _little child, be not afraid_  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  


Pretty fast, Tony's breath evened out and Steve too, felt his eyes were getting kind of heavy as well, so he didn't bother to keep them open.

 _little child, be not afraid_  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

The song wasn't finished, but with the godson sleeping on top of him, the godfather couldn't help but wrap his arms around the child and follow Tony's lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song is by Vienna Teng and called Lullaby for a Stormy Night and I love the song to pieces. When I was listening to it earlier, I couldn't help but think of those two. Don't know if Chris Evans could pull it off, since I only heard him sing for a few seconds on you tube, performing poohs corner, thought it was pretty cute though, so why not. And in fanfiction, everything is possible :D
> 
> And I have NO idea what a two year old is supposed to sound like, since I never heard one...in english, that is.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

„…not woken up yet. Apparently a bullet managed to graze his head rather severe, another lodged in his shoulder and a third went trough his left side."

Being the healthily curious boy that he was, Tony couldn't help but stop in front of his father's office, leaning towards the door to better understand Howard and Jarvis.

He could hear his father sigh, but Jarvis was the one to talk again, his voice rather tense.

"He's had surgery and was transported to the hospital near the base here."

"Good, good. That's…good." He heard his Dad for the first time. "So, he'll be alright?"

"Master Barnes said they believe so, but they'll know more as soon as he wakes up."

Master Barnes? Bucky. Tony's eyes widened a bit as realization dawned on who exactly they were talking about and fear spread in his body. It was confirmed a second later when he heard Howard speak again.

"Alright then. Please do send him…a card…or something. I'll have to make a note that the soldier Serum doesn't keep bullets from hitting Steve…" Howard's voice faded in the end like he was starting to talk more to himself than to Jarvis, but Tony was too busy fighting tears to notice or care. Uncle Steve was hurt. He was torn between going in and begging to be taken to Steve and waiting how the conversation would end. Maybe Howard actually planned on going and would take Tony with him…

"If I may, sir," Jarvis cleared his throat to gain back the attention of his boss, "I strongly believe Master Anthony would like to visit his godfather and Captain Rogers would be pleased to see you as well."

Tony could feel his hope coming up, and while it didn't make his worry vanish he was sure Uncle Steve would soon be better if Tony would come to tell him stories this time. He almost turned to run up to his room to change out of his pyjama when Howard crushed his hope with his thumb.

"Huh? Yeah, no. Anthony would probably like that, but I don't have the time right now," Tony could hear shuffling and steps on the other side, " I have a meeting to attend to. Tell Mrs Stark I won't be back until tomorrow, well she most likely won't be either. Got to go, Obadiah is already waiting."

And then the door opened before the five year old could even think about backing away, causing the older Stark to stop short if he didn't want to collide with his son.

"Jesus. Anthony what are you doing lingering in front of my door?" but he didn't seem to be interested in an answer as he manoeuvred around the small boy, heading down the hallway.

Without a hesitation Tony run after him. "Daddy, please! I want to visit Uncle Steve."

"Anthony!" Howard didn't break his stride, his tone reprimanding. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping?" He shrugged on his jacket by the door. "And why are you even still in your pyjama?"

"But dad! Uncle Steve…" If father and son had one thing in common, it was their stubbornness.

"If you have heard so well then you must know that he will be fine, and I don't have time."

"But…" Tony was not above tugging on his fathers jacket, it always had a positive effect on most people, the tears in his eyes, though, came on their own.

"No but. And stop your crying, you are to old for that. Stark men don't cry."

The child wiped his eyes with his sleeve and ceased his tugging, realizing it's futileness. "But…"

Howard sighed exasperatedly, "Look Anthony, you know how important these meetings are for the continued existence of the company. Maybe we can go and see Steve tomorrow...no wait, there is the presentation of…the day after tomorrow. Yes," the older Stark opened the door, "that could work."

The door fell shut behind Howard after his last words of, "the Company comes first." Leaving behind his son, who looks angry and crestfallen at the same time, to stare at the door. How could the stupid company always come first? Before Uncle Steve? No. If necessary he would find his own way to the hospital. He wouldn't wait for two days. Uncle Steve wouldn't wait for two days.

"Master Anthony?"

Startled, Tony turned around and away from the front door to see Jarvis waiting for his attention.

"I have orders to deliver a care package to the hospital and I'm afraid I won't be able to leave you alone for such a long time. If you'd change and get ready, we can be on our way shortly."

Lightening up immediately, Tony run across to his butler, hugging him around the waist. "Thank you, Jarvis."

The older man patted his hair fondly and Tony let go after a moment to sprint back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The Hospital was full of people, some looking sick, some not so much, but judging by their attire belonged here anyway.

The butler was talking to a nurse and so Tony took the time to look around the crowd.

He couldn't help but stay close to Jarvis squeezing Shield the turtle in his right hand when one old man waved him from a chair he was resting on with a friendly smile, but he did wave back after a moment of hesitation.

"Yo, Tony!"

Both, butler and boy, turned at the call and Tony was relieved to see another familiar face among those strangers.

"Bucky!" he saw his Godfather's best friend emerging from the last door down the hall and while the happy reunion hugs are usually reserved for his Uncle Steve, Tony felt emotional and glad enough to run up in the older man's arms.

They both held on for a moment, sharing the worry for their friend, before they let go.

Tony looked up hopefully at the adult. "Bucky is Uncle Steve here?" Stupid Question "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, brat," Barnes patted him on the head the way he usually hated, but this time Tony didn't care. "he is sleeping right now, but he'll be fine soon."

Tony frowned. He wasn't stupid, he knew Steve was super strong, but one bullet could kill a normal man. Three a super man? But Bucky wouldn't lie to him right? He looked worried, but not…like his best friend was dying.

That was Tony's biggest fear. He knew Steve loved to help all people and couldn't just stay home with Tony all the time, but he was downright terrified by the thought that his Godfather would permanently leave him.

"Hey," suddenly Bucky was knelt in front of him, brushing over his cheek. He hadn't even noticed the tear trailing down his face "I am not lying to you Tony, you're a smart boy, you deserve the truce." He said as if hearing his thoughts. "At first we weren't sure if he'd make it. But now we _are_ . Steve is healing and sleeping it off. Okay?"

"Okay." Tony sniffed and went in for another hug.

Bucky gave him another squeeze and then stood up again. "Let's go talk to your in-no-way-intimidating butler and then we'll go see your Uncle Steve."

Together they went back to Jarvis who'd been waiting patiently and the adults begun to talk. And Talk. And Talk. Then Tony decided he had waited enough and, not caring if they saw him or not, he returned to the door he'd seen Bucky come from, sure that it was the room of his godfather.

He looked back one last time, seeing that Jarvis and Bucky were still animatedly talking, tucked Shield to his chest, carefully opened the door and went inside.

The room was rather small, there was a closet, a couple of chairs in the corner, medical equipment, bedside tables, but the most place consuming things were the two beds, one on each side of the room.

The left one was empty with neatly folded sheets, on the other though, Tony hold his breath for a second and bravely fought more tears, there lay Steve Rogers.

Tony had seen him sleeping a lot of times, and usually Steve wokes up when his godson came, special military training he had called it, but this time he didn't even stir when Tony made his way cautiously to the bedside, and he didn't think that was because he tried to be extra quiet.

Since he was rather small ( Uncle Steve said he had been too, so it didn't bother him) the young Stark pulled a chair that stood not far over to the bed and climbed up to get a better view.

The first thing his eyes fell upon were the white bandages wrapped around Steve's head, which looked so unnatural, Tony had to fight the urge to take them off. The older man wasn't wearing a shirt, but a blanket was pulled up to his chest, his arms lying on top of the covers, limply on each side. His face was a bit pale but he was breathing easily and looked relaxed.

Besides the dressing material hiding most of his blond hair and the other peaking just a bit out from under the blanket, one could really think he was only sleeping

But Tony _knew_ and he'd never before felt like he did right then. Scared and worried and a bit lost. This was Captain America, _his_ Uncle Steve, he wasn't supposed to get hurt.

Carefully, the child leaned on his right arm on the bed, squishing Shields flipper under his palm, and stretched out his left hand to lightly touch the Soldier's cheek. Steve still didn't move, but Tony felt a bit relieved that his skin was warm to the touch.

Taking a moment to steady himself, so as not to risk landing on top of Steve, Tony reached across the hurt man to place his stuffed turtle under Steve's left hand, leaving the right one in front of him free to hold, should the need arise.

"Master Anthony!" the reprimanding voice wasn't loud but, in the quiet room, startled him almost enough to tumble from his bed/chair position. He caught himself quickly and sat back in the chair, turning his attention a bit guiltily to Jarvis and Bucky standing at the now open door.

Without even needing to say a word, Jarvis' disapproving stare had Tony looking at the floor in seconds. That was the thing with both, the butler and Steve, they didn't really need to shout at him, their body stance and facial expressions were usually enough to make him feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Jarvis." He mumbled.

"You know better than to just run off."

"I just wanted to see Uncle Steve."

Jarvis sighed and when Tony dared to look up, he was glad he didn't look angry anymore. "Next time you wait, or at the very least tell me where you are going."

"Yes, sir."

Obviously satisfied, Jarvis started to do his…Jarvis thing. Fussing carefully over Steve's blanket, getting something to read from the basket he had brought, putting some flowers on the table, over all making the rather cold hospital room a bit warmer.

Bucky came over to Tony and after a moment of thought flicked the kids ear.

"Ow." Tony whined, but the adult just plucked him from the chair to sit down himself, settling Tony on his lap.

"That was for making us worry."

Tony pouted, but didn't protest and settled back against the other's chest.

"When will he wake up, Bucky?"

"They have given him something earlier to help him sleep. Doc said maybe tonight or in the morning at the latest. It is hart to predict with him."

Tony could actually feel Bucky talking with his back to the man's chest, that combined with his general familiar presence made him relax more then he thought possible at the moment. After all there wasn't much to worry about, he told himself. Steve was usually a fast healer, he'd seen cut's vanish very quickly before, and now he just needed to sleep some more and then he'd hug Tony and say he was sorry for making him worry.

Yeah.

The two watched in silence while Jarvis kept buzzing around some more until he finally deemed everything ok.

"Very well," he said, "Master Anthony, I'll take my leave now." The older man smiled when Tony fixed sad, almost desperate, eyes on him an grabs on to Barnes shirt. "Sergeant Barnes already declared his willingness to keep you here. Don't hesitate to call if the need arises. I hope Captain Rogers has a quick recovery." Without waiting for any words, the butler hustled out the door.

Silence hung in the room after that. Neither sure what to say.

"Thank You." Tony finally said, without turning to face the other, but with no lack of gratefulness.

"Don't mention it. Was a selfish act, I'd get bored silly here alone. Now I can at least beat you at poker."

At that Tony did turn and raised an eyebrow. "You always light up the whole room with your glowing when you have a good hand."

"I do _not_!" Bucky denies vehemently, but inwardly he was glad he got Tony away from staring at Steve like a lost puppy.

"Do, too! You are worse than Uncle Steve. And he looks ridicules while trying to bluff."

"How you even got him to play poker with you in the first is a mystery. He never wants to play with me." Bucky grumbled.

"That's because I'm his favourite." Tony returns teasingly smug.

"Why you little… if he has favourites, then I'm at the top of the list!" He poked the five year olds sides, causing him to squirm and slap his hands frantically from his ticklish body parts. "After all I know him since we were little."

"Peh, he's held me shortly after I was born. That's a deep bonding you can't compare with." Tony declares wistfully.

"Ha! I know that story. You drooled all over him!"

"I did not!"

"Jarvis."

How they heard the whispered name was beyond them but the bickering stopped immediately and Tony's and Bucky's eyes snapped to the bed, looking rather comically.

For someone who wasn't supposed to be awake yet, Steve Rogers did look like it undeniable with his half open eyes and soft smile on his lips.

"Jarvis is definitely my favourite. His food makes up for a lot." His voice was a bit raspy and his throat felt dry, but one couldn't expect anything less.

"Uncle Steve!" "Steve!"

Tony's instinct was to jump on his godfather at once, hugging the hell out of him, but as soon as he so much as twitched Bucky's big hands enclosed his hips, keeping him from his tackle attack.

Of course, Tony stilled himself, he didn't even know which side Steve had been hit with the bullets, maybe even one bullet each side. That wouldn't make the lightest hug enjoyable for the soldier.

Fortunately, Steve slowly lifted his right arm, which Tony saw as permission to carefully dive underneath it. He stretched out alongside the injured man and, not daring to reach across the soldiers chest, he kept his hands close to himself but tucked his face up to Steve's neck, all of a sudden feeling happy, exhausted and so, so relieved. Being told Uncle Steve was going to be alright and finally feeling his warm hand running though his hair again soothingly, were two very different things.

"I've missed you, Uncle Steve."

"Yeah kid," Steve laughed softly, "I missed you, too."

With the soft press of lips against the part of his face Steve could reach without moving too much or having to pull Tony from his safety spot, the boy couldn't keep the little tear that squeezed tough his closed lids and he felt the arm holding him tighten a bit.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you worry." All Tony could manage was a sniff and a nod.

He was so tired…

"I love you…"

"love you too, buddy."

Turning his attention finally to his best friend, Steve was glad to see he had some water ready to wet his throat and he drank some with Bucky's help gratefully.

God, his head hurt, there was more, but his head was the most nagging. As much as he tried to remember, Steve wasn't even sure what had happened exactly, but with Tony still half awake against him he didn't want to ask either. Besides, he felt a bit tired as well, even though he was sure he had already been out for some time.

"Go back to sleep, Captain sacrifice." Bucky took pity on his friend when he saw the tired blinking of Steve's eyes. "You shouldn't even be awake yet. And when you are feeling better," he glanced at Tony to see him breathing evenly in his sudden nap, "we'll have to talk about the idiocy of a man, who is already bleeding from two places and is still feeling the need to jump in front of a perfectly healthy sergeant."

Ah yes, there was something along that.

"You ok?" he asked his fellow soldier, eyes already closed in preparation to drop off.

"Yeah, mushbrain. I'm okay. But never again, I'm telling you."

"Yes, sir." Steve mumbled, and didn't sound at all like he meant it. He felt more than saw Bucky wanting to take Tony from his side so he forced himself more awake again and tightened his hold. "No, leave him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Steve sighed and was asleep in seconds.

Bucky retrieved the blanked from the other bed and put it over the child for now. Sooner or later he would have to move, at the latest when a Doctor came or nurses for check up, but for now he could stay where he was.

Tired, but still to riled up to sleep, the soldier flopped back into the chair.

"And who am I gonna play poker with now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got no medical knowledge, obviously, so I didn't go in any detail there oh and I wasn't sure about Bucky rank, but when I googled it sayed Sergeant, so yeah, hope that's right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WayTooPretty from ff net prompted this one

_Riing Riiing Riiiiing_

Steve could swear the phone was getting more persistent with each ring. It took some half asleep fumbling in the dark bedroom, but finally he was able to pick up and drag the receiver to his ear…only to be assaulted by obnoxious loud music.

Instantly wide awake, he jerked the phone away and contemplated just hanging up again, pegging it as a prank. But then he heard a voice shouting over the booming noise.

_"Hello?"_

Cautiously he lifted it near his ear again. "Yes?"

 _"Uhm, yer the Pa from…wait a second…"_ Steve could hear shuffling on the other end, not that it did much to obscure the music and voice. _"Hey kid! What's yer name?"_ the response to that, he couldn't hear. But the caller was back on the phone a second later.

 _"Tony."_ What, Tony? _His_ Tony? _"Yer his Pa?"_

"His Godpa…" Steve blinked and shook his head, "Uh, Godfather. I'm his godfather, yes. What happened? Is he alright? Hurt?" His shock made room for worry and confusion. Why wasn't Tony calling him himself? What was he doing there at, he glanced at the clock, 3 in the morning _at all_?

The man on the phone laughed heartily. _"That depends. Do ya count drunk o' his ass, as a' right?"_

 _Drunk?_ Why the… "Why the heck did you give him alcohol? He's barely seventeen!" Steve exclaims incredulously, already out of bed and stretching to reach his trousers.

 _"Now mate, don' give me trouble, kid had a fake ID, an my idiot workmate here didna realize. Now, I asked him ta give me the number of his parents, an' this was the only he gave me. If yer won't get him, I have no choice but to call the fuzz."_ The stranger drawled, and Steve was wondering if the good man wasn't already half drunk himself. Anyway.

"No. No, don't. Just tell me where, and I'll come get him." He said, shrugging on his shirt.

* * *

The…club he assumed it would be called, was…different. The music, which shouldn't even be considered music in his opinion, screaming through the establishment making his ears ring almost immediately. People, different age, different gender, lying around in a drunkenly haze, others swinging around attempting something that's probably supposed to be dancing.

Sure he had been out dancing and drinking, ok, (the drinking more effective before the serum before too) but this seemed just…different.

With sure steps he made his way over to the bar, waving over the keeper.

"What can I getcha, pal?"

"Uh, nothing. You called me to get Tony."

"Ah, yes." The bartender gave a toothy smile. "The Godfather."

"Right…"

"Yer kid is trough the back with my wife. Thought it betta to get him away from people he can run his smart mouth off. A' ready got himself into a fight. 's lucky some got 'tween them before serious punches could be traded."

Steve sighed and buried his face in his hands for a moment. What has the boy done.

The Barkeeper –call me Jim- waved him trough a door behind the bar.

He wasn't sure what to expect from a 'room behind the bar', but stepping in he was surprised by the well decorated room that gives off a wave of homey feelings as soon as you step in.

The 'music' was muffled when he closed the door, but silent it was not. All he could hear was his godson tough.

On a couch in the middle of the room, sat a dame, maybe around 40, smiling kindly down at his godson, lying comfortably in her lap. Her hands run trough his hair and he talked animatedly, with waving arms.

Steve watched with crossed arms for a moment from the entrance.

"…-d sooo big! I made him all by myself. He's still very clumsy an bits stupid, so I called him Dummy, but he'll learn, so maybe he'll be smarty one day. S a leering bot, yaknow?... no, wait, a learning bot. yeah, he's- "

"Oh look." The brown haired woman interrupted the teen gently. "Your father is here to take you home."

The Captain didn't miss the momentary look of confusion, mixed with…hope and panic all at once? But as soon as Tony's head fell to the side to look at the newcomer, he broke into a drunken grin. "Daddyyyy." He cried out, and giggled the next moment.

Steve kept his arms over his chest, set his mouth in a straight line and lifted one eyebrow up, completing the disapproving look Tony hated so much directed at him. This time he definitely earned it.

Tony had the decency to look abashed for all of three seconds, before he struggled to sit up with the help of Jim's wife, and gave Steve a loopy grin.

"Uh-Oh. The I-am-disappointed-in-you-Tony stare." He laughed. "Know that one, saw one actually this morning." Steve sighed and watched as his godchild giggled himself almost to tears. "But no one can pull it off like you, Uuuuncle Steeeeve." And then he was flat on his face, failing at the attempt to stand.

"Oh god." The woman gasped, ready to reach for the teen, but the Captain stopped her.

"Don't bother Ma'am. I've got this." He finally moved from the door.

"Yeah," Tony waved his arm without moving anything else, voice muffled through the carpet. "He's got it." With a grunt he was lifted by strong, familiar arms to his feet and he plastered himself…or was plastered? He wasn't sure what's happening anymore… against his godfathers side. "He's always got it. The man wit-"

"Thank you for helping him Ma'am." Steve interrupted him. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh he was no trouble at all. A real charmer you got there." She smiled fondly. "So you are his Uncle Steve. He talked a lot about you."

"That would be me, yes. Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you, I'd shake your hand but…" obviously both hands were busy holding up the swaying kid, before he finally had enough and slid his hands under Tony's knees to pick him up.

"Wha, noooooo. I can walk. I'm a good walker. I walk awesomely. Let me walk." He whined but in contrary to his words just leaned against Steve and settled in his arms with a tired sigh.

"Oh Tony. What am I going to do with you, huh?"

"Feed me." Tony sighed, then frowned. "Noo, Keep me. Not feed me." And so the giggling started again. "m not hungry."

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time this night, he ignored the laughing and turned to the lady again. "Do you know if he still owes your husband money?" Steve would prefer to just walk out now with his godson, without having to linger in the loud place.

"No, Jimmy said he had paid for every single drink he'd had. Here you can take this exit." She pointed to the second door in the room. "You just need to go down the flight of stairs on the left and it'll lead you out."

Relieved that he didn't have to manoeuvre through the other room, he adjusted his grip on Tony, who'd at least stop his manic laughing and said goodbye to the friendly host.

"Thank you again for looking after him and all, please thank your husband as well from me."

"I told you it's ok. Now go on, I think someone needs a bed." She said nodding to the yawning boy.

"Right. Would you mind?" Steve asked, nodding to the door. Not that he couldn't make it himself, but it was easier if she opened it.

"Not at all." She hurried to open the door and switched on the light in the hallway. "Goodbye you two. Drive carefully."

"We will." The Captain reassured. "Good night."

Tony, finally realizing that they were leaving perked up enough to wave a clumsy hand to the woman. "Bye Mary!" he cried over Steve's shoulder.

"Bye Tony. And don't you come back until you're old enough." She laughed, and closed the door.

* * *

In hindsight, his bike wasn't the best choice for the job at hand, but it wasn't like Steve had a car. So it would have to make do.

It was awkward, and uncomfortable and probably a minor danger to the traffic. So thank god the streets were empty.

But after two stops where Tony emptied his stomach and another for the reason of "Tony damned, you keep holding on or I swear I'll leave you here." "Aw, you wouldn't do that to you favourite godson." "You're my only Godson, so it was no hardship to get to the top of the list. Now put your arms there, and let them _stay_ there!", they finally reached Steve's apartment. It only took them three times as long as it took Steve to get to the club.

They tried the Tony-walking-on-his-own-awesome-feed-thing-again, but after it failed spectacularly on the very first step leading up to his floor, ending with both of them on the floor, and Captain America didn't want to be found cursing on the ground with a cackling, drunk, seventeen year old. He hefted him up once more, without a vocal complaint this time.

First Floor.

"m hungry."

"I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"Oh. Right…"

Thank god almost the second.

"m thirsty, then."

"I'll get you some water in a moment."

Second Floor.

"I gotta pee."

_Oh Lord. Why me?_

* * *

"Aaaah." Tony sighed in pure bliss and wriggled around until he obviously found the perfect position on the bed, going completely limp. "I love this bed, you know?"

It had taken another hour to get Tony finally ready for bed, something he thought his Godson had grown out of, but finally Steve had deposited him in his usual bed in Steve's home.

"Glad you approve. Now sleep." The Soldier put another glass of water on the nightstand, and deeming Tony fine to be left alone, so he turned for the door. He really needed to get some sleep himself before he dealt with the boy.

"You are angry." The soft voice from the bed stopped him and while he knew Tony wasn't sober yet by a long shot, he sounded at least serious. Still.

"Not now, Tony."

"But I don't like it when you are angry with me."

Steve turned around and lifted and eyebrow. He wasn't angry so much as…disappointed. Tony of all people should know the effects of alcohol, with his parents more than just occasional drinker. He sighed and went back to the bed. "What did you expect? That I'd be happy you faked an ID and went to get blind drunk? Not to mention the fight I heard you got into."

Tony scrunched up his face, at least the half that was not pressed into the pillow. "Now, when you put it like that…"

"There…really is no other way to put it Tones. Now get some sleep. I want to have this conversation when I can actually believe you'll remember something about it."

Once again the Captain made his was to the door, only to be stopped again.

"He asked me why I couldn't, just once in my life, do something useful."

Steve closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, and just like that, his disappointment was directed not at Tony but at the other Stark.

He didn't have to be a genius to guess whom Tony was talking about and what spurted the talk they have obviously had.

Two days ago there was a competition at the MIT, the university Tony was studying at, for the young, ambitious students and Tony took part as the youngest participant.

He presented his Robot named Dummy and promptly got the first place. Steve had been glad he could take the time and see his godson winning the contest, and he had been even gladder to see Howard among the audience as well. He had been so positively surprised that the father had come at all, that he had only been slightly disappointed the men had left even before the award ceremony had been over completely.

Afterwards he met up with Tony, the boy had been glowing and proud and was all but cooing at his robot who…chirped back. They'd celebrated in the next pizza parlour and he had taken Tony home for semester break.

So father and son must have had a talk yesterday.

"'A sub par robot is in no way or form beneficial to the company'. Sub par! I got the stupid first place! I didn't even want to take part in this idiotic competition!"

Resigning himself to the fact that he just couldn't leave now. And that Tony would probably at least talk more now in this condition about his problems then if he was sober, Steve turned back to his godson, who wasn't lying comfortable anymore but sitting against the headboard, ranting out his frustration. If only he would have done this before he tried to drown them away.

Silently he sat beside the teeny and let him talk. Disappointment quickly morphing into anger.

" _He_ wanted me to take part. _He_ said he wanted to come watch. So I did it, and I didn't just make a dumb robot, it's a AI, Uncle Steve! An Artificial Intelligence. He'll learn!

"I mean what did he expect me to do? Some new form of a Kalashnikov?" frustrated Tony rubbed at his tingling eyes, then turned to look at his godfather. "He said I embarrassed him. The sole reason for my participation had been so the world could see the future of Stark Industry. That there was a new genius at hand when Howard would decide to give up the reins of the Company, and I had to disappoint him with _sub par_ Robot."

Once again Steve couldn't believe how much a man could change with time. How Howard could be anything but proud of his genius son, who tries so hard to please him. So often the soldier had tried to make him see what he had, what a gift he was given with this brilliant child. But in the end it always came down to his company.

How he would love to beat some sense in that man right now.

But for now he shoved his fury down and let instinct lead him. With practiced ease he pulled his godson into his arms, ignoring the fact that Tony had said he was to old for cuddling, and his heart felt about to break when he saw the silent tears trailing down Tony's cheeks. He hadn't seen his boy cry since he was twelve and badly broke his arm because he fell from a tree. It only made him hold the boy tighter who reciprocated by burying himself in the older man's arms, seeking out comfort Steve hoped he had always been able to find with him.

"Why is nothing I do good enough for him?" he said against Steve's neck and it maybe sounded close enough to be labelled a sob.

"Oh Tony…" What could he say? He was so tired of defending Howard. And Tony wasn't a child anymore, he wouldn't believe empty reassurances anymore. Because it was true, the older Stark never seemed satisfied.

"I wish you were my father…" it was so softly said, would Steve's hearing not be better than average, he might have missed it.

"Don't say that." The blond said and ran a hand trough Tony's mob of hair comfortingly, closing his eyes at the kids silent agony. Oh how often he had wished for that as well. "He…he does love you. In his own way. He's just…incapable of showing it." But it sounded empty, they both knew it. Still Steve was sure it wasn't a lie. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew Howard loved Tony, he'd seen it the day the youngest Stark member had been born. Sadly, over the years, Howard had decided to be a full time business man instead of a good father it seemed.

They stayed that way for some time, just seeking and giving comfort, because there was nothing really to add there anymore. Tony finally shed his last tear, but they didn't feel the need to move, yet.

"Still." Seventeen and damn stubborn.

Steve sighed, deciding to be honest. "Me too."

It would have probably been a disaster. Steve couldn't give Tony the things Howard does, like education, the resources, connections, money in general…but Steve fills in the things Howard is seriously lacking. Like, love, attention, pride, time.

Then there was the fact that Steve still did have his duty as Captain America, he hadn't even been able to hold his relationship with Peggy. They'd separated on good terms though, were still friends, they were just both too…independent, hadn't seen each other often enough…but that was a different topic.

…No. No, if Tony had been his kid, they'd have mingled through somehow.

Anyway, it was obviously the right thing to say, because Tony finally relaxed completely in his hold, snuggling his face in Steve's neck.

Another moment of comfortable silence and Steve could practically feel the teen falling asleep against him. He took a second to debate if he'd leave or stay, but decided quickly that he didn't have it in him to go now.

"Come on." It took some effort to get Tony moving, but finally they were both lying down instead of sitting against the headboard, the young Stark lying comfortably on his shoulder. Familiar position for both of them.

"Uncle Steve?" Tony mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Getting love declarations from a teen was not easy, but then again neither were cuddles. Some uptakes of alcohol.

He smiled, "I love you too, kid."

Later they'd have much to do. When they'd wake up, Steve would have to make a lot of noise, just to make sure Tony got all the benefits from having a hangover. Then, very much later, after Tony wouldn't feel like his head would explode anymore, they will have a looooong discussion, one he would be able to remember then. He doubted this night would be remembered by anyone but him…and Jim and his wife.

They'd talk about Alcohol, about the awesomeness of his creation named dummy, about the fact that his fathers approval does not define his future, about _alcohol_ , about faked IDs, trying to drink away problems, with alcohol…about a lot.

But for now, just sleep sounded good, so he closed his eyes.

"Uncle Steve?"

And here he'd thought Tony was finally asleep.

"Yes?"

"Think I'm gonna be sick…"

_Oh boy_


End file.
